1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for generating exercise instructions for a physical exercise, a user-specific performance monitor, a system for generating exercise instructions for a physical exercise, and a computer software product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aim of exercise instructions for a physical exercise is typically to achieve optimal physical condition for a person doing keep-fit exercise or for a competing athlete. The exercise instructions are typically included in a training program prepared by trainers, for example. Training programs typically define training parameters aimed at, such as the time, duration and intensity of the exercise.
Training programs are typically prepared according to the type of sport for a longer period of time in advance, based on the advance information on the effects of the particular training program on physical condition. Modification of the training program is typically based on follow-up of physical condition taking place infrequently in test exercises monitored by the trainer or by measuring ultimate performance for instance in competitive situations.
It is known that physical exercises that are heavy with respect to their intensity can quickly build up maximum physical condition, but heavy exercises repeated too often may result in overexertion instead of build-up of physical condition. The optimal amount of heavy exercise may be different with different persons. Studies on physical education have shown that the build-up of physical condition with the same exercise program may vary a great deal between different persons. A training program that has built up the physical condition of some people has provided a negative change in the physical condition or no change at all for some test persons.
A long-term training program and infrequent follow-up according to known methods are not capable of producing real-time information on the basis of which the training program could be optimized to achieve user-specifically as good physical condition as possible. Thus, it is worthwhile to consider expedients with which to generate exercise instructions for a physical exercise.